


【BruceDick】Batman is waching U!

by Jade_Suu



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 20:31:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18763678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade_Suu/pseuds/Jade_Suu





	【BruceDick】Batman is waching U!

Batman is watching U！

文/桃生爱

========================================================================

不知道什么人曾说过：这世上所有的事与愿违，一定都是上天另有安排。

迪克·倒霉蛋·格雷森警官现在正盯着墙上的挂钟，他希望在下班的那一秒钟就能以媲美闪电侠的速度冲出警局大门。他甚至已经计划好了下班之后的行程——他要订个披萨，再给布鲁斯打个甜蜜的情侣电话（想到这儿他有点不好意思地自顾自傻笑起来），再然后窝在他小公寓的沙发上抱着芭布斯送给他的蝙蝠侠靠枕看看脱口秀之类的电视节目。哦，也许他还能喝点加了棉花糖的热巧克力（要至少三颗棉花糖！）自己一个人住的好处就是不会有人念叨他在晚餐中摄入过度的热量和糖分。

就这样等待夜幕降临，然后你们懂得，穿上紧身衣去保卫这个城市啊巴拉巴拉——他爱死了在夜空中无拘无束跳跃飞翔的感觉。

——但是既然我们叫他“倒霉蛋”，那么就说明他的愿望就注定要落空不是吗？

当艾米把一摞摇摇欲坠的卷宗和档案文件摆在迪克桌子上时，他露出了绝望的表情，具体有多绝望，大概就是在一个6岁女孩的生日派对上当着她的面杀掉小美人鱼和小鹿斑比的那种绝望。

“不！！！！！”他扑倒在桌面上负隅顽抗，“还有5分钟就下班了！你不能这么对我！！”

“省省吧小伙子~”艾米对他周身散发出来绝望气息不予理会，她不耐烦地挥挥手，仿佛要将迪克散发出的负能量驱散一样。“这本来就是你的工作，只不过你一直攒着没做而已，所以即使加班也是你自己的错不是吗？”

“可我恨文书工作……”迪克把脸埋在臂弯里，声音听起来闷闷的。

“没有人喜欢文书工作，但是事实摆在这儿，不管你喜不喜欢都要完成——尤其是它们已经积累到这种地步的时候。”艾米摇摇头叹了口气，她把一个苹果当做慰问品放在迪克桌上，“看开点格雷森，你不动手做工作是不会自己完成的。另外看在上帝的份上，你能不啃桌角吗？”

于是下班后被独自一人留在办公室加班的迪克目光忧伤又哀怨地捧起那只苹果，愤愤不平地啃着。

——好吧，这棒极了！

迪克鼓着腮帮子像一只贪婪的松鼠一样咀嚼着，而他的目光看起来像是要把桌上恼人的文件一起嚼碎吞下去一般，好吧，现在他不得不挽起袖子与这些本来就属于他的文书工作同归于尽——我是说奋战到底。他尝试着联系提姆请求他帮忙分担一些工作量，但是提姆在通过视频通话中看到那些卷宗的厚度之后就以“喂喂，蝙蝠洞信号不好我先挂了~”这样敷衍了事的借口切断了他们的视讯。

于是被挂断通讯的迪克一边吐槽着“蝙蝠洞怎么可能信号不好”一边向提姆发起短信攻击：看来我注定要被这些东西活活累死了……可是夜巡怎么办！

很快他就收到来自“信号不好的蝙蝠洞”里传来的回复：别担心，蝙蝠侠表示他会过去帮你完成夜巡的，哥谭这边有我和神谕盯着不会出什么问题的。

——布鲁斯来帮我夜巡吗？

迪克放下手机，盯着那些文件放空精神，随后他翻了个白眼像个废人一样瘫在椅子上。

“干得漂亮啊迪克·格雷森，”他自言自语地嘟囔着，然后以一个完美的抛物线把已经被啃秃的苹果核扔进垃圾桶。“你完美的夜晚泡汤了。”

——但愿我能飞快的完成工作，这样也许还能见布鲁斯一面……哦老天啊我们大概一个月没见了！希望我在完成这些该死的东西后不要变成莱克斯·卢瑟那样的秃头。

迪克带着些小私心在灯下默默祈祷着。

========================================================================

今夜哥谭没有蝙蝠侠，而布鲁德海文的某间小酒馆里几个醉汉正在赌咒发誓他们见到一只巨大的蝙蝠在空中飞过。

当提姆以一种幸灾乐祸的姿态告知布鲁斯迪克在加班时（“也许会和那些困扰他的文书工作白头偕老也说不定。”——提姆语），布鲁斯几乎是二话没说就同意前往布鲁德海文代替迪克进行夜巡的工作——也许还伴随着一些他不为人知的小私心。

也许布鲁德海文的犯罪分子早已预感今夜蝙蝠侠会来造访，素来不太太平的布鲁德海文在这个月明星稀的夜晚倒是太平无事。

提前结束工作的蝙蝠侠站在迪克的公寓对面的楼顶吹着夜风，迪克的房间并没有亮起灯，说明那间小公寓的主人仍没有从加班中解脱，于是在收到神谕传来简讯，告知他哥谭今晚一切正常后，蝙蝠侠正式进入了一阵短暂的、无所事事的状态。这让他显得有些茫然，虽说夜巡已经完成，他也并不愿意就这样开车回去，至少在回去前他想要见迪克一面。虽然蝙蝠侠是个意志力坚强的铮铮铁汉，但是他布鲁斯的一面又在心里惦念着自己近一个月没见到面的男朋友。这样的念头促使他在几秒钟后做出这样一项决定——今晚他不回哥谭了，他决定留在布鲁德海文。

夜空中一记勾爪被甩出，蝙蝠侠精准又悄无声息地落在迪克公寓的窗前，娴熟并心安理得地撬开窗，钻进迪克的小房间。他没有开灯，兀自摘下面罩，露出那张哥谭宝贝布鲁斯·韦恩的脸，在这间相比韦恩庄园小的可怜的公寓中显得那么格格不入。

他轻车熟路地转悠到厨房打开冰箱偷吃了一个草莓甜甜圈，关上冰箱门后他转过身，又悄无声息地把迪克餐桌上的几张缴费单收进自己的口袋，然后他对着迪克没有扔出去的空披萨盒以及堆满了乱七八糟的衣物的沙发皱起眉头——迪克到底有多少条带着蝙蝠侠LOGO印花的内裤？布鲁斯发誓，自己仅仅扫了一眼就至少看到了三种颜色……

好吧，让一个品味良好并伴有一定洁癖的亿万富翁屈尊降贵坐到一堆花里胡哨、大概还没来得洗的脏衣服堆里实在是强人所难，所以布鲁斯决定坐在迪克相对整洁的床上等他。

等待的时间太过难熬又无趣，布鲁斯也不是青春期的少年会动辄掏出手机刷推特或是脸书，他试图在迪克床头找找看有没有可供消遣的书籍，然而非常遗憾，他只看到两本他没什么兴趣的体育杂志还有一打旧报纸。他沮丧地叹了口气，弓着腰把脸埋在自己的掌心里，并且开始质疑自己留下来的决定是否正确。当然，他是不会承认脑子里闪过的旖旎遐思是让他决定在此逗留的原因的，绝不！而当他透过自己的指缝，视线所及之处一个小玩应捕获了他的目光，迪克床头柜的第二个抽屉没有关好，里面有什么东西在清凉的月光下反着光。

——是迪克自己没有把抽屉关好……另外看自己男朋友的床头柜抽屉也不算是侵犯隐私吧？

布鲁斯皱着眉，一边腹诽着一边打开抽屉，在他看清楚那反光的东西是什么之后，他的神情变得玩味又有些狡猾。

“看来我发现了你的小秘密啊迪克……”他不动声色的把那东西拿出来，也许等下他们需要好好“谈谈”了。

========================================================================

当迪克脚步虚浮地打开公寓门时已经接近午夜，他并没有同想象中那样和文书工作白头到老或是同归于尽，但是显然那些枯燥乏味的报告蒸发了他的脑子，他宁可穿着紧身衣在夜色中踢几个坏人的屁股也不愿意再经历一次这种长时间消耗精神的工作。

迪克已经决定进屋就扑在床上把自己展平然后睡他个天昏地暗，反正已经这么晚了布鲁斯一定早就回哥谭去了，虽然没能见到面有些可惜。

于是他既不开灯也不脱衣服，把鞋子连同袜子一起踢到角落，赤着脚梦游一样飘到床边，妄图以脸冲下的姿势扑倒在自己床上然后瞬间熟睡——其实如果他睁眼看的话他会看到他的窗边站着一个因为穿着斗篷而和窗帘都要融为一体的人，当然如果他睁眼看的话就不会在对方出声叫他时惊得像是一只炸毛的猫一样跳起来。更糟糕的是，在他看清对方手里拿着的东西时恨不得立刻把自己敲昏……

布鲁斯·韦恩，AKA蝙蝠侠——迪克的男朋友，眼下正站在他的窗边，手里拿着一个怎么看怎么眼熟、怎么看都应该被打上马赛克的……按摩棒……

在此值得一提的是，按摩棒一般情况下分为两种，一种是震动的，一种是扭动的。而迪克这个就比较高级了——他的这个现在正以一种极为色情的缓慢频率一边震动、一边扭动……

当你的男朋友站在你床头举着你本应藏起来的成人玩具并且面无表情的注视着你时，说实话你会不会被吓到？尤其还是在你的男朋友是蝙蝠侠的情况下……

此时此刻，迪克虽然表情呆滞，但是内心里他正像名画《呐喊》一样在扭动着尖叫。

——上帝啊圣母玛利亚啊拜托你们发发慈悲告诉我我是在做梦！！！

于是为了从“梦”中醒来，他抬手给了自己一记耳光，半秒钟之后就感到脸颊火辣辣的痛，于是他尴尬地半张着嘴，与一脸莫名其妙、眉宇间写满“你这是干什么”的布鲁斯对视着。  
两个人就保持着这种尴尬又有点好笑的沉默对视了半分钟迪克才好像从精神恍惚的境界中醒过来。

“What the hell Bruce？！”憋了半天迪克就憋出这么一句话。

“是你自己没把这东西放好——”布鲁斯把那支按摩棒扔到迪克床上，迪克立刻扑过去把它关掉。

“我才不是说这个！”迪克的脸红了，“我是说——天呐……我是说我没想到你会在我房间里。你、你不是应该回哥谭的吗？”

“我很想你。”月华流淌在小房间里，而布鲁斯海一般蔚蓝的眼睛溢满了真诚。

很好，一个坦诚的布鲁斯总是能让迪克的心瞬间化成一滩水。等他从这句简单的情话中清醒过来时他已经攀着布鲁斯的肩颈和他吻得天昏地暗。

他们像两块磁石一样紧紧粘在一起，迪克抓着布鲁斯的斗篷，含铅材质的蝙蝠斗篷还带着夜风的冰凉，他踮起脚，张开嘴迎合布鲁斯伸进他嘴里的舌头。布鲁斯则捧着迪克的下巴看起来几乎是要把迪克拎起来一样，他粗糙的舌尖狡猾又强势地追逐着迪克的舌头，舔过对方略尖的犬齿，碾磨着他敏感的上颚，这让迪克浑身颤抖着发出“唔唔”的喉音。

唇舌交缠伴随着湿润黏腻的水声，两个人都不约而同地感到温度升高，布鲁斯揽着迪克的腰，一只手隔着裤子大力揉捏着迪克的屁股，顺理成章地把膝盖挤进迪克两腿之间，恶意地摩擦着被束缚在警员制服裤子里的器官，想到对方正穿着他白天的警官制服而不是夜间的夜翼紧身衣，布鲁斯觉得自己又硬了几分。虽然这种制服play也的确存在于他的性幻想列表中，但是他们从未付出过实践，没成想今日竟如愿以偿。

“布鲁斯——”迪克用犬齿咬着布鲁斯的下唇，他喘息着，在对方膝盖的摩擦撩拨下不自觉地挺动着腰身试图获得更多的快感，“你知道吗？大概在你说出你想我之后我瞬间就硬起来了。”

“嗯哼……”布鲁斯给了他一个懒洋洋的鼻音，他侧过头用鼻尖磨蹭着迪克的脸颊，向后撤了一步，毫无预兆地把对方按倒在那张对两个成年男人来说显得有些拥挤狭窄的小床上。床板发出不悦的吱呀声，布鲁斯毫不在意地继续吮吸着迪克的舌头，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着迪克的唇角在他下巴上留下一道银色的水痕。他们开始互相抚摸，在布鲁斯的手指略显粗暴地碾过迪克的乳尖时他发出一声短促而低沉的呻吟，布料摩擦的感觉让他们彼此都变得更加兴奋。而当迪克伸手去试图解开布鲁斯制服的暗扣时，对方却制止了他。

“布鲁斯？”迪克吞了口口水不解地望着布鲁斯，眼中带着浓得化不开的欲望，他不明白，明明布鲁斯和他一样期待即将开始的性事，为什么在这种时候叫停。

“糖果的供给就到此为止，现在我们来谈谈惩罚。”布鲁斯居高临下地看着他。

“我不明白——”迪克看起来茫然又无辜，显然他的部分意识还沉浸在刚刚的温存里，明明已经箭在弦上，而现在布鲁斯却强行将他从欲望中抽离，这让他显得有些不情不愿。

“我们来谈谈，你不可告人的小玩具。”布鲁斯嗓音暧昧而又促狭，那只粉红色的按摩棒就在迪克枕头旁边，布鲁斯伸手拿过来，扬了扬眉毛继续道，“三挡变速，嗯？”

“哦老天——”迪克抬起手臂挡住自己的眼睛低声呻吟着，他觉得自己的脸烫得吓人。他不耐地扭动腰身，身体舒展出一个曼妙的曲线，他看见布鲁斯眼中的欲望变得更加深邃。于是迪克放软声音试图引诱他的情人，“就……拜托，忘了这个吧布鲁斯，你能不能先不提这个？直接操我好吗——求你啦~”

“不能。”布鲁斯并不急于一时，他保持着强势的姿态低头轻轻啃咬着迪克的耳垂，拿着按摩棒隔着迪克的裤子磨蹭着他勃起的阴茎和屁股，“告诉我迪克，我不在你身边的时候你是怎么用这个小东西自己玩自己的屁股的……嗯？你会想象那是我在操你吗？在高潮的时候你会哭着叫我的名字，然后弄湿床单吗？”

他的声音低沉而又蛊惑，迪克呜咽了一声想要立即夹紧双腿，然而布鲁斯的膝盖还抵在那个位置，迪克可以发誓，如果布鲁斯再继续这样做弄他的话，他可能今晚单凭布鲁斯的几句下流话就射在裤子里。他白了布鲁斯一眼抬起腿就去踢他——然而布鲁斯识破了他的意图，他攥住迪克的脚踝，手里拿着按摩棒继续在迪克腿上、腰上四处撩拨。

“别急，”布鲁斯侧过头亲吻迪克的脚踝，“我保证你会得到你想要的。”

========================================================================

迪克觉得他是被布鲁斯摆了一道。该死的，自己一定是精虫上脑才会答应他玩点奇奇怪怪的小游戏。

现在他羞恼地咬着牙，额头上带着细密的汗珠，弓着腰以一种十分柔软地姿态跪在床上，双手被他自己的领带绑在床头上——按理说堂堂夜翼想要挣脱个领带绑的结应该不在话下，但是很可惜，那个结是蝙蝠侠亲自绑的。

迪克白色的短袖制服衬衫大敞四开，乳尖兴奋地战栗着，制服裤子被连同着内裤一起脱下来卡在大腿根处。在布鲁斯把润滑剂淋在他腰窝附近时，微凉的液体让他忍不住抖了一下，肌肉下意识地紧绷起来。空气里沾染着一丝旖旎情色的味道，像是麝香伴随着樱桃味润滑剂甜腻的果香。布鲁斯满意地注视着迪克紧致的肌理纹路，摘下自己的手套，将那些润滑液胡乱地涂开，沿着迪克尾椎的部分涂抹上那滚圆的双丘。

“嘶——”迪克悄声抽着气，润滑剂粘腻的触感和布鲁斯滚烫的掌心温度让他感到好像有一股电流麻酥酥地窜上他的脊背，蔓延向四肢百骸。屁股被带着润滑剂略有粗暴且毫无章法地揉捏着，他似乎产生了一种错觉，自己就像一块正在被涂满果酱的吐司，希望布鲁斯不要突然咬他一口……

布鲁斯沾着润滑剂的手几乎将迪克的屁股揉捏得泛着粉红色，带着湿润的水光在月色下看起来格外诱人。他下意识地吞了口口水，借着润滑剂的润滑，将手指挤进迪克的臀缝，在那羞涩紧致的穴口若有若无地戳刺着。

“唔嗯——布鲁斯！”迪克的性器因为衣物和被褥的摩擦已经兴奋得前端开始滴淌着前液，但是布鲁斯这种隔靴搔痒一般逗弄让他觉得更加燥热难耐，他向后屈起腰妄图追逐布鲁斯的手指，却被对方按住。

“我不记得把你培养成了如此性急的孩子，迪克。”布鲁斯沉声说，“想要奖励就要耐得住性子。”

——控制狂！

迪克在心里愤愤不平地骂道，他眼角泛红，竭力忍耐住欲望，等待着布鲁斯下一步的“惩罚”。

布鲁斯的手指暧昧地划过会阴处，逗弄着迪克的囊袋，抚摸他勃起的阴茎，指尖挑逗地在铃口处打转，感受着迪克的前液淋在他手指上。迪克发出舒适地低吟，显然对布鲁斯技巧高超的摆弄十分受用，他像猫一样喉咙里咕哝出无意识的咕噜声，这可爱的反应让布鲁斯满意的笑了起来，在迪克眯着眼睛几乎要靠他的手活儿濒临高潮时，他冷不丁的将手撤回来，把沾满润滑液和迪克前液两根手指操进迪克的后穴。

“呃啊————！！”迪克显然是被吓了一跳，虽然有着润滑并没有觉得太疼，但是由于被进入的不适感条件反射地使他的后穴紧紧收缩，肠肉将布鲁斯的手指紧紧绞住，那紧致又迷人的柔软触感让布鲁斯忍不住想象如果此时此刻埋在迪克体内的是自己的阴茎……他眯起眼睛告诫自己要忍耐——甜点总是要留到最后，不是吗？

“你干嘛突然进来……”迪克有些不满地扭动着腰控诉着，屁股上却挨了一巴掌，水渍声和清脆的巴掌声让他瞬间红了脸，“嘿！今天的游戏没有打屁股这一项记得吗？”

“如果你不闭嘴的话马上就要有了。”布鲁斯危险地说，“安静点，这是我最后一次提醒你。”

迪克吐吐舌头再次在心中腹诽布鲁斯是个控制狂，然后他就被后穴里的搅弄搞得分了神。他感到自己被布鲁斯的两根手指撑开——哦该死的这家伙还带着一脸假笑地盯着看！迪克想要出声抗议却又想起刚刚收到的恐吓，于是他悻悻地把试图反抗的句子咽回了肚子里。接下来马达转动的声音让迪克几乎是立刻出了一身白毛汗——救命啊！布鲁斯打开了那只按摩棒！

迪克塌下腰想挣扎着逃跑但是由于被绑着并且处于被性兴奋搞得腿软的状态，所以轻松被布鲁斯按在身下。震动着的按摩棒带着凉凉的润滑剂被挤进迪克的屁股里，这只按摩棒并不算粗，但很长，迪克的屁股湿漉漉的，这让按摩棒几乎是十分顺利地一下就戳到了那个让他疯狂的地方，而紧接着布鲁斯就坏心眼的将那只变档的按摩棒推至二段。

“布鲁斯——这太快了……”迪克感受着小穴深处同时震动又扭动的按摩棒规律性地冲撞，快感像潮水一样将他淹没，他几乎已经要支撑不住膝盖的力道，手腕被领带绑缚摩擦得生疼，他浑身酥软、哑着嗓子发出带着哭腔的呻吟，眼睛里被生理性的泪水模糊，使他看不清眼前的东西，但他始终能感受到布鲁斯流连在他身上炙热得可怕的目光。现在自己正被按摩棒操弄得快要高潮，而作为他男朋友的人却在一旁视奸着他……这太疯狂了！可是又热辣得要命。

“这个东西最快的是三档，你说要不要试试看？”布鲁斯觉得自己不知道是个受虐狂还是个虐待狂。一方面眼下自己明明已经硬的发疼，却还极力忍着想要把迪克操进床里的冲动。另一方面，看着自己的爱人被情趣玩具这样玩弄，又让他心中的施虐欲不断地膨胀着。

迪克泪汪汪地摇着头，却还是没能阻止布鲁斯把开关又推了一个档，马达的声音几乎都透过了迪克的身体，他感觉自己肚子都在震动，残存的意识在祈祷不要被邻居听到这些声响，他可不想成为别人的谈资。

按摩棒在他体内横冲直撞，本来就已经濒临高潮的迪克几乎在半分钟不到的情况下就哭着射了出来。精液沾湿了他的内裤和制服裤子，还有一些溅到了床单上。

“这……我自己玩儿都没有开到过三档——”他平复了好一阵才开口道，略带喘息着瘫软在床上，任由布鲁斯剥掉他被弄脏的裤子和内裤同按摩棒一起被丢在地上。

“你做的很好。”布鲁斯解开迪克被绑着的手，舔舐着那些浅红色的淤痕。他撩开迪克额前汗湿的头发，亲吻他的额角。迪克翻过身慵懒地环着他的脖颈仰头和他接吻。

“嘿~惩罚过了要给点奖励了吧？”迪克俏皮地笑着，他的眼角还带着哭过的水红色，婴儿蓝的眼睛里带着天真的狡黠。

“哦？就那么迫不及待？”布鲁斯挑眉，偏过头轻咬迪克的下巴。

“拜托——”迪克翻了个白眼，“我们俩都知道现在迫不及待的并不是我……”

========================================================================

——蝙蝠装的暗扣真难脱！

迪克一边和布鲁斯激吻着一边在心里吐槽着，而几乎是经历了一场搏斗一般地将布鲁斯的蝙蝠装甩到床下。被月光照耀着的迪克开始对着布鲁斯的黑色CK内裤大呼小叫。

“闷骚！”他手指勾着布鲁斯内裤的松紧带叫着，然后恶作剧一般地松手让它弹回去。

“你再这样我就揍你了。”布鲁斯笑着叹了口气，而迪克咯咯发笑对他的威胁毫不在意。

“今晚你威胁我的次数已经够多了，”迪克抓着他的手指摆弄着，然后暧昧的伸出舌尖轻轻舔吮着布鲁斯的大拇指，他尝到自己的味道和可食用型的润滑剂樱桃香精的甜味，“不如就直接操我吧？”

布鲁斯抽回手，把迪克的双腿抬起来架到自己肩上几乎要把迪克对折过来。他一边揉捏着迪克的屁股，满意地看着那两团白花花的肉上留下自己的指痕。

“你知道吗？”他说，“这是我今晚一直在想的事。”

拜刚刚的前戏所赐，迪克的后穴很湿很滑，布鲁斯的阴茎畅通无阻就那么轻松地进去了迪克体内。

“嗯——”被温暖紧致的肠壁包裹着，布鲁斯忍不住眯起眼睛仰起头发出满足的叹息，他甚至能感受到迪克内壁的收缩，他甚至有种错觉仿佛自己正在陷入什么流体物质，此刻正一点点被吞噬。

迪克咬着自己的手指，半闭着眼睛，看起来已经陷入了一种迷醉的境界。布鲁斯很愉快地见到迪克又硬了起来，他俯下身换了个姿势，让迪克能把腿缠在他腰上——这样他就能亲吻迪克的乳头和锁骨了。同时他逐渐加快了速度，大肆进犯迪克的敏感点。

布鲁斯的舌尖描画着迪克的乳晕，囊袋撞击在迪克屁股上，发出色情的拍打声，他没有制止迪克沉浸在快感中伸手自渎的行为，而是惩戒一般地啃咬着迪克的乳头，直到两边都呈现出诱人的玫红色。

“布鲁斯、布鲁斯……我快要——”迪克盘在布鲁斯腰上的双腿收紧，后穴也随之收紧，这让布鲁斯也忍不住发出难耐的低吼，他知道迪克即将再次高潮。

“你知道吗迪克？”布鲁斯抬起迪克的一条腿，侧过身加快了抽插的频率和速度，一次次把迪克逼上快感的顶峰。

“什……什么？”迪克眼神涣散失焦，他也许都不知道布鲁斯到底问了他什么问题。

“从现在起，我会监视你的网购记录和信用卡记录——”布鲁斯狠狠撞在迪克的敏感点上，一下又一下，逼得对方发出“唔唔”的气音。“你的小玩具我没收了，下次再玩这个，要有我的批准。”

话音刚落，迪克仰起头像一只濒死的天鹅一样——他高潮了。

他的精液溅了他自己一胸口，甚至有些还落在了他脸上。而几乎在同时，布鲁斯也达到了高潮，和体温相近的温热液体一波波注入，灌满了迪克的后穴，随着对方性器的抽出而缓慢滴落下来……

——天呐我居然颜射了自己！

——混蛋！布鲁斯居然不带套！

这是迪克失去意识之前脑子里最后想的两件事。

========================================================================

迪克是被他的闹钟叫醒的。

他睡眼朦胧，腰酸背痛。

——哦！老天……我是被一只熊打了吗？

他揉揉眼睛，试图清醒一下回忆回忆昨晚在和布鲁斯上过床之后都发生了什么。身体并无粘腻感，看样子布鲁斯的确做了什么弥补他不带套的行为！可以，迪克决定原谅他。床单似乎也被换过了的样子，迪克觉得自己没能看见布鲁斯铺床叠被的样子真是可惜，他翻了个身拄着手臂，看着身旁眉头紧锁还在沉睡的布鲁斯。

——是是是，我的床很窄吧？两个男人睡在一起翻不开身所以睡得不舒服吧？这就当做是搞得我腰酸背痛的代价吧，Mr.Wayne~

“早安大个子~”迪克偷笑着亲吻布鲁斯的侧颊，然后在他准备爬下床穿衣服上班时，却突然被一双有力的臂膀禁锢在怀里，并不想上班迟到的迪克奋力挣扎着，“嘿！放开我布鲁斯，我还要去上班——”

“别走……”对方像是还沉浸在梦里一般呓语着，“留在我身边。”

“……”迪克停止了挣扎，他安静下来，晨起的布鲁斯向来是迷迷糊糊并伴有一定的起床气，尽管这时的他会像个小孩子一样耍无赖会赖床，也会在一定程度上对自己的内心十分诚实，这让迪克觉得很可爱，却又让他鼻子发酸。布鲁斯很少在完全清醒的状态下向他表达爱意，哪怕在床上也一样，但是他知道布鲁斯爱他，爱他比任何人都多，只不过他不太热衷于表达。

迪克叹了口气，在确认对方没有清醒的意图也没有放手的意思后，他安慰地拍拍布鲁斯的手臂，“嘿布鲁斯，你知道，我永远都不会离开你的。”

——哪怕我已经不用在你的羽翼庇护之下，我也一直都爱着你。

“……所以放开我吧~我要去上班啦~”他哄小孩一般用一种唱歌一样的语气说道。

“唔……”对方眉头紧锁似乎对他想要离开的行为更加不满，他不太清醒地咕哝着，“你在哪儿上班我买下来就是了……别走……”

“布鲁斯，你不能买下警察局。”迪克哭笑不得，而布鲁斯像一只大型猫科动物一样环着他的腰，把头埋在他背上，挣扎不开，即便是扭动也……等一下——迪克感觉到有什么东西正因为他的扭动而慢慢苏醒抬头。

“布鲁斯·韦恩！！！！！！快点给我醒过来！立刻！马上！”

========================================================================

“你确定不要我送你上班吗？”清醒过来的布鲁斯侧躺在床上，手拄着脑袋看着迪克在衣柜里翻找备用的警服。

“我确定，你可以再睡一会。”迪克心不在焉，“哦该死我的制服裤子去哪儿了？”

“迪克。”

“什么？哦——裤子在这儿~谢天谢地！”

“我把你的床单扔掉了。”布鲁斯毫无歉意地承认错误。

“啊？！什么？你扔掉了？天哪，那还是新的！”迪克叉起腰数落他，“你可以洗干净啊！干嘛要扔掉这么浪费。”

布鲁斯立即露出一个“你认为我会洗床单吗”的表情，迪克觉得自己会质问他也真是蠢到了家。

“好吧，我原谅你……但是下次你不能这么干了，你可以把它们塞进我的洗衣篮。”迪克扣好衬衫扣子无奈地叹了口气，随后拎着一条领带坐到床沿上凑近布鲁斯身边，“你来帮我打领带，你知道，你打出的结一直都比我的漂亮。”

布鲁斯坐直身子，把迪克拉近自己，认真且娴熟地打了一个温莎结。

迪克盯着他认真的表情和刀削一般英俊的脸吃吃地笑了起来，又暧昧地补充了一句：“当然，也包括昨晚的那个……可不可以教我？”

“没门~”布鲁斯笑了，“独门秘技，只此一家。”

“小气鬼！”迪克做了个鬼脸，站起身跑向门口，然后又从门口侧过头露出半个脑袋。“我回来时你还会在吗？”

“不在了，”布鲁斯摇摇头，然后在看到对方蓝眼睛里一闪而过的失落后他又连忙补充道，“但我还会再来——也许下次给你带一张新床，你这个太窄也太硬了。”

然后迪克笑了，纯净的婴儿蓝色眸中又飞扬起热情和期待，暖得布鲁斯感觉自己心里满溢着的温柔一不留神就会洒出来。

“那我等着咯~”布鲁斯听见迪克那像只愉快的晨间小鸟一般的嗓音这样说，“反正你还欠我一床新床单。”

关门声和轻快的脚步声渐远，布鲁斯躺回到迪克的小床上枕着自己的手臂看着天花板，床上还带着迪克的体温和他海洋型沐浴露的味道。

“迪克，我已经开始期待下一次的约会了。”他合上眼，自言自语道。

—FIN—


End file.
